


Спасение

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka





	Спасение

Серый потолок, серые стены, серый-серый мир, серая душа...  
В швах - грубых и неаккуратных: на скорую руку.  
Штейн медленно-медленно крутится на стуле, устало щурится и смотрит в потолок, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько раз ему приходилось в отчаянии сшивать разваливающиеся куски души и мира - совсем не хрупких, нет, - жалких, странных, ненадёжных.  
Это неправильно, думает Штейн.  
Конечно, у него должна быть сильная и прочная душа, которая не подведёт всех в последний момент, не порвётся.  
Или та, которая не позволит ему самому разрезать её на кусочки.

Ум исследователя (душа исследователя) - это порочно. Порочно тем, что более всего желаешь узнать себя, свою сущность - а кто же я?  
Иногда ему кажется, что безумие - это познание.  
Путь к знанию - всепоглощающему, неограниченному, тому, что обыкновенному человеку не дано...  
Такому восхитительно-желанному - Штейн презрительно кривит рот, резко обрывая дурацкие мысли.  
Пытаясь оборвать и желания.

Только вот желания не рвутся, как и железные мысли, что буквально вкручиваются в голову, рвётся только мир - и душа.  
Снова придётся отчаянно, быстро и до ужаса неловко сшивать грубые, но очень важные её ошмётки, ощущая, как она буквально рассыпается в дрожащих руках.

Да чёрт побери, он же сам себя разрушает, сам накручивает, наводит на нелепые мысли, загоняет в угол... Медуза-то мертва, кишин побеждён, а больше свалить не на кого.  
Нужно просто перестать думать об этом (а лучше перестать думать вообще), собрать себя по кусочкам, сделать вдох...

Если бы... если бы всё было так просто.  
Штейн тонет, задыхается, захлёбывается - сколько можно подобрать прекрасных эпитетов к этому дикому и отчаянному состоянию, когда ты всё смотришь, смотришь куда-то в потолок, чувствуешь, как в горле застревает ком и понимаешь, что душит, что-то всё-таки душит.

Глупо так изъясняться, не по-научному.

У Штейна есть единственное его серое спасение, которое не порвётся: он достаёт сигарету, поджигает, затягивается, и - выдыхает, потом ещё долго-долго смотря на серые, но безумно прекрасные струйки дыма. Такие тягучие и ненадёжные, но всё же до чёртиков непонятные и целые, бесконечно целые.

Он завороженно смотрит на них в своём немом отчаянии, наслаждаясь теми несколькими секундами, когда он может дышать (забыть всё на несколько секунд) и удручённо вздрагивает, когда чья-то рука, опустившаяся на плечо, проникает в его продрогший и бесконечно рвущийся мир.

\- Штейн... хватит курить.

Он улыбается, думая, какая же Мария наивная, если думает, что это всё можно так просто решить, и не замечает, как переламывается надвое почти целая сигарета.


End file.
